


Life After Death

by 3Dkitten



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Other, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Post-War, Redemption, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dkitten/pseuds/3Dkitten
Summary: Following the events of ending E, the androids awaken to a world without the rules and limitations they were programmed with. They must learn to live for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. :) I am new to this and will try my best since I have enjoyed reading a lot of good stories in AO3; lots of inspiring works on here, seriously. Comments are welcome.

Systems rebooting...

 

He awoke. The snow falling over their shoulders remained alien to them, but that was the least to be worried about. The young android was awake now, and before they knew it, they were embracing under the cold.  
"I'm so glad you're alive," tears fell down the female's cheeks, soaking her blindfold. She was never good at hiding behind that mask of hers. He began embracing her as though she would disappear if he let go. He held her tightly. She held his head gently against her. "Oh Nines."

"2B, I don't know if this is really you or not, but I don't want to let go ever. You better not leave me, please. Not again."  
2B choked back on her words and nodded in response. "I promise you 9S."  
The pods floated a distance away from their counterparts.  
"Both of us are happy to see you both alive, and wish that you both will also promise to never leave our side again."  
The androids looked at their smaller counterparts.  
"We won't Pods." A smile formed on 2B's face. "We promise."

 

From Here on

The androids wandered about. 2B stared into the waters splashing the city ruins. It was awfully silent for a place that was overrun by machines not long ago. She was silent as well, while 9S wandered nearby collecting items for their maintenance. Leaves crunched behind her, and a voice filled her once more with nostalgia and guilt. "Hey 2B, I wanted to share something with you, if that's ok."  
She turned her body to face him. She glanced down to his hands. He had plucked a handful of flowers; lunar tears. "9S, where did you get all these?" She looked worried.  
"Oh these, don't worry, I didn't grab them from Emil's place if that's what you mean. I found some growing at the mall behind the stairs. Anyway, I brought these for you." His face was flushing red.  
Pod 042: "Proposal: Unit 2B should take these back to the Resistance camp room and keep them in a vase."  
She stared in awe. It was something human women loved collecting in a bygone era. These weren't just any flowers, these were lunar tears. Emil once said that they could grant ones wishes. A small warm smile broke out. She really wanted to cry. All the times she was performing her duties for Yorha made her nothing less than a murderer. 9S treated her like she had always been deserving of everything good. He knew about her real job in Yorha too right? She wanted to keep deceiving herself and pretend she could live a life by his side, and that meant forgetting the past.  
"2B is everything alright? You suddenly looked worried.' He lowered his hands, loosening his grip of the flowers slowly. 'Look I remember what you said once about gift giving. I, I'll go ahead and just leave these if you don't want-"  
She looked up at him teary eyed behind her blindfold, "No! I mean, no, please don't do that. I'll take them 9S. Truly. I'm just not feeling well." He wanted to smile, but he was worried.  
"Hey, you're right. Plus we should be doing maintenance soon anyway. I've been so busy looking at stuff and I didn't take the time to make sure you were okay."  
"9S, you've done nothing but worry about me. You let me rest here by the waters while you went and searched for supplies. Don't ever say things like that understood?" Her stoic voice appeared to be back. Was that something he missed?  
"Hey I wasn't completely by myself. Pod came with me. Besides, it was all easy to find."  
"It doesn't matter, without the bunker, there are no spare parts. I still worry even if Pod went with you. Now cut the chit chat and lets get to-"  
"Yeah yeah,' he smiled wide as if wanting to laugh, 'oh, and one affirmation will..."  
"That's enough." She cut him down, but she smiled too.  
"Lets go home 9S."


	2. Chapter 2

Home again

 

The two were greeted by the leader of the Resistance, Anemone. She was surprised 2B had managed to revive her partner. She was more surprised to even see them both alive. What did that mean for A2? She granted them access to their room again.

2B lied down on her bed, boots off, gloves off. Her hands were still torn from the digging involved in trying to recover things for her partner's maintenance earlier. 9S hadn't looked at them completely yet. There was a moment of shock when he finally saw, but before he knew it, he was holding her hands in his. "I promise I will get you hands fixed." Without thinking, he raised her right palm to his face. He kissed it gently. 2B let out a barely noticeable smile, but did nothing to remove her hands from his. He quickly realized his mistake, then fidgeted back nervously. "2B I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just, oh, ah."  
2B sat upright ignoring his nervous talk. She reached up to cup his face and smiled again before kissing his forehead. "It's okay 9S."  
He blushed red for hours after this point.  
Pod: "Alert, Unit 9S's heart rate elevated beyond normal levels."  
"Pod shut up!"

 

During maintenance, 9S couldn't help feel anxious as he tried to recover 2B's skin, or whatever remained on her hands. She was looking at him for sure through her blindfold. She chuckled. "If you want, I can fix them or I can ask a medic to take care of it. I don't want to trouble you." He was acting incompetent, he thought. He felt a sense of jealousy, and guilt at the mere mention of asking someone else. He was more than capable. He looked up at her.  
"No, I can fix it I swear. Just give me some time okay."  
"I apologize 9S, I was partially joking. I'm willing to wait, I didn't mean to make you upset."  
His heart caught in his throat.  
"Alert, Unit 9S is-"  
"Pod, go into Standby mode please."  
"Affirmative."  
"Nines?"  
"What is it 2B? Wait, you called me Nines again?"  
"...' silence. 'Listen I have been wanting to talk to you about something.' She was avoiding his question. 'Everything, I should say. We can keep holding off on this, but I think we need to talk about it soon."  
"..." He looked at the ground, tightening his fists.  
"Look, is this about Command's orders to keep killing me?"  
She gasped. She looked down at the ground, but forced her eyes to come up and look at him. Coward, she thought to herself. This is what she feared most. They were free now. Him knowing before meant he had to die, but not today, right?  
2B looked at him, but tears started flowing out. It was guilt, worry, and a mixture of anger as well as something else she wasn't quite certain of.  
"I"  
He turned around to face the wall, instead of her face.  
"2B, Yorha is gone. You know I don't care about what you've done in the past. I know okay. I have also done plenty of things I am ashamed of." He thought about killing all those machines, getting Popola and Devola killed, even though they had decided to help him by their own choice. A2 died, but maybe she deserved it. Then there was 2B. He killed all her clones, and felt a mix of pleasure and anger in doing so. He thought about all the horrible thoughts that went through his mind during the time he lost his companion.

"Nine...s, I, I'm sorry for everything." She hung her head as she cried. She held her head in her hands, but the weight of her sins felt too heavy. 9S turned to embrace her. She gasped slightly.  
"Listen, I, I also did some horrible things during the time you were gone. Even before you were gone, I had horrible thoughts go through my head okay." She stared into his blindfolded eyes as he held her. "I don't blame you for what they made you do."  
"Nines."  
He smiled at hearing her call him by his nickname. It gave him confidence. The next moment he began taking off his blindfold in front of her. He wanted her to see him, the real him. He didn't want to hide anything from her anymore, not even his emotions, despite always showing them in the first place. He wouldn't expect her to do the same.  
2B began removing her blindfold as well.  
"We should start maintenance soon okay."  
"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer eventually. ^^ Just want to keep practicing my writing first and get a feel for things.

Precious Things

 

9S felt like a great weight had been lifted off of his and 2B's shoulders. they had previously been avoiding talking about 2B's role as an executioner model, but getting it out in the open made things easier on them both. Command was gone, so the order would never come again. Even if he knew her real role in Project Yorha, it didn't matter anymore. They would get to choose how to live out their lives from here on out. The only thing that still remained was him telling 2B how he felt about her. Would it be okay with her? What if she didn't feel the same way? She repressed her emotions so much, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel. In fact she had cried several times over him. He stared at her while they slept. He had his own bed, but he looked over from where he lay. He could see her figure lying down from afar. She always looked so beautiful.  
Without a second thought, he sat up and silently walked over to her bed. She was currently shut down. Both pods sat on a table next to the lunar tears. He put his finger over his lips, shushing them both. They halted and sat back in their place. As he headed over to her spot, he squatted near her to get a closer look. He wanted to touch her face, but that was a breach of trust. He couldn't just do that. The next best thing would be to look and remember all her features up close. Despite looking like A2, she was her own being, she was definitely much prettier than that damned android. After what felt like hours, he silently moved back to his bed to sleep. The pods continued watching him curiously, even after he fell asleep.  
He stored away the memories of 2B sleeping soundly. She really was angelic in her waking state, but even more so in her sleep.

 

"I see."  
"Unit 9S wandered over to unit 2B's rest area and examined 2B for twenty three minutes. Query: What could unit 9S be plotting?"  
"He's not plotting anything! There must be a reason he did that. I wont ask him just yet, just keep an eye on him to make sure he's alright. It's nothing to be worried about." Yet she was worried. What could this mean?  
"Understood."

9S was out helping the Resistance move in some supplies, and was helping them with some data chips brought in from the desert. 2B was still resting for a little longer. Her body was still repairing after all the damage taken during the previous weeks. As she was sitting up to slip her boots on, 9S came in suddenly. "Oh, 2B I was wondering how you were feeling. Everything alright?"  
"Yes, my hands are feeling great, and the new skin feels fantastic on my fingers. Thanks to you 9S." She smiled. He returned the smile. Their eyes were now open to the world to see. His stare lingered for a little longer. Her eyes really were something to admire.  
"9S, are you alright?"  
"Oh, uh huh, yeah yeah, I am doing alright. Sorry I was spacing out there for a bit."  
"Spacing out? Should we get you checked with the medics here? Something must be bothering you for you to be letting your mind wander so much. I'm worried."  
"No, no. 2B really, I'm alright. I just, okay I guess I do have some stuff on my mind. I really need to talk to you later."  
"Why not right now? We have time to talk about this now. Especially if it is important."  
"It's not that important. It is, but I can't tell you right now."  
"I see."  
Pod 153 watched her companion acting strange, it was something to be brought up to Pod 042 for certain.

 

"Pod 153 to Pod 042"  
"Yes?"  
"I have been observing unit 9S since his awakening back in the city ruins. Before his black box signal disappeared during the events of the Tower, unit 9S's mental state was deteriorating. At the time I believed that it might be due to the virus caused by the machines as well as the death of unit 2B. That was before, what could be causing his strange behavior currently?"  
"Pod 042 to Pod 153, I have had some ideas as to what can be causing his current state. Unit 9S has shown to be nervous and anxious around 2B before. Perhaps after knowing of her true designation, he is afraid to be near her. My other hypothesis is that perhaps unit 9S is feeling a strong emotion called "love" or an "infatuation" towards unit 2B. According to data from the Old World, human females and human males used to feel anxiety and dread around other humans they were infatuated with."  
"Pod 153 to Pod 042, Why would humans feel dread towards a potential mate?"  
"I do not know."


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy

 

2B walked around the pond surrounding the Resistance camp thinking about 9S. What could be going through his mind lately? She wandered to get some time alone to herself, but she promised she wouldn't wander too far out without letting 9S come along with her. It wasn't like a combat unit such as herself to get so curious lately, but her partner had been the center of her world time and time again. She often felt herself thinking about him often. Somewhere within her there was something she felt for him, but she wasn't sure yet what it could be.

 

A few stubbies had been seen wandering about. Some of them knew how to speak. The ones in the city ruins seemed to be mostly harmless after the fall of the tower. They had been left on Earth after the tower shot an ark into space. Those remaining in the city, the desert, and the amusement park had been mostly docile and just wanted to live their lives how they wished, so appeared to be the case. There were some in the area, but 2B paid no attention to them. One of the stubbies looked towards her and tried waving its hands. 2B thought it strange, but waving back didn't feel so odd after meeting Pascal and his villagers. It carried on in the direction it was heading, then disappeared behind a building.  
2B sat in front of the pond, staring at her reflection. She had rarely ever seen her own face. There was never time to do such trivial things when Yorha existed. What did 9S think about her? She remembered how much operator 6O wanted her to collect flowers for her and even suggesting she put some flowers on her head to look pretty, how much she kept her mantra of emotions being prohibited. She leaned over and touched the reflection, almost unsure of herself. What was she unsure of? A familiar voice suddenly got her attention. It was a half naked android.  
"A2?"  
"2B."  
They looked at each other for a few minutes. It was in this sudden moment that 9S had walked out to see them facing one another. "Oh no." He grabbed his sword and was about to leap when the next move made by 2B caught him off guard.  
2B embraced A2 and held her tenderly. 9S was both shocked, jealous, and confused. There was too much processing in his mind. He felt the same way he did in the tower. 2B was crying, and A2 returned the hug by holding her against her chest. She held 2B's head while slowly moving her glance towards 9S.  
"What is, what the hell is going on? Why are you here you, you rotten bastard?"  
"9S wait, let me explain. Why are you getting upset?"  
9S couldn't help it. He stared angrily at his partner as well.  
"Why am I getting upset? I have every right to be upset. A2 murdered you near the shopping center. You died by her hands. That savage you're embracing, she killed you!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't explain things to him 2B, he wasn't aware of what happened before you died." A2 looked away as if ashamed.  
"What? What are you talking about?" 9S asked almost breaking into tears as confusion still crept through him.  
"Nines, A2 didn't murder me. I asked her to kill me. I became infected with the rest of Yorha. I didn't want to infect you too. I wanted to keep you far from me, because I wanted you to live."  
"Why didn't you just trust me? I could have helped you."  
"Nines, there was no saving me, hacking me wouldn't have worked. I would have infected you and we both would have died."  
His legs felt weak. He wanted to run away. He felt foolish, childish even. Hatred filled his insides again. All eyes were on him. 9S wanted to disappear at the moment. Why did A2 have to show her ugly face here? How dare she hold 2B like that. Jealousy crept its ugly face, leaving him empty again.

2B pulled him into a hug. He suddenly felt himself ease up. His breathing began to calm at the smell of 2B filling his nose. Her hair fluttered into his face as she leaned in to hold him face to face with her. "Nines, I don't want you to be angry. I'm sorry for everything. I made things harder for you, even when I died."  
With those words he felt like he was reliving the moments he thought she was gone forever. Tears flowed down his cheeks. She held onto him. He moved his hands to her face and kissed her on the forehead. 2B blushed, while A2 stared with her neutral gaze. "I came here to see if you guys were doing alright and other reasons. I'm sorry for causing issues. I think I'll just be heading back to the forest then."  
"Wait, A2, you're bleeding?"  
"Oh yeah, that. Listen, I get beaten up pretty easily these days. I was going to come and ask Anemone for something, but I'm usually good with this crap myself. I'll manage." She wandered off trying to hide her injuries.  
"Get your ass over here. Just because I'm here it doesn't mean you can't get maintenance done at the camp.' 9S retorted with spite. 'Besides, I don't want 2B to worry about your broken ass."  
A2 stared back and gave a slight smirk. "Fine, have it your way. I guess I'll be a here a while then."  
"Good to see you again A2," Pod 042 chirped in.  
"Oh great, good to see you too dipshit box."  
"This pod is not a "dipshit box", this pod is still worried about unit A2's cognitive abilities and..."  
"Cram it! I'll be in and out of your way soon."  
2B nodded while 9S turned his head away in annoyance. 

 

The android pair made their way back into their room. 2B felt that she had to keep 9S in there while A2 was around. He still looked annoyed. Barely any words were spoken. The silence was broken when Pod 153 began speaking. Pod 042 joined A2 during maintenance.  
"Unit 9S's heart rate levels are beyond normal currently. Unit 9S should rest and cease irritable state towards unit A2."  
"Nines, we should rest."  
"Why did you embrace her like that?"  
"What?" 2B was confused for a moment before she knew what he was talking about.  
"Why did you have to embrace A2 like that? You were on her chest too."  
"What are...? Why are you bothered by that? She did me a huge favor, both of us. She kept my memories safe."  
"That makes me upset, knowing that someone like her was able to learn more about you than I could. It makes me feel like I'm not to be trusted." He looked disappointed. He was about to walk out of the room, when 2B caught his arm.  
"Nines, she held onto my memories, but I wanted her to keep you safe while I wasn't around. I, I feel like no matter how much I explain, you'll still be mad at me. Why are you upset?"  
Pod 153 chimed in, "Unit 9S is jealous of A2. Query: Does unit 9S harbor romantic feelings towards unit 2B?"  
"Pod! Shut up!" He looked really red, but he also felt like he had been caught red handed. He wished he could have left already, but his secret was out. 2B would surely become disgusted by him.  
"Is this true Nines?" She looked at him with a nurturing face.  
"2B!?"  
"I need to know if this is what has been bothering you lately. Please, I won't be upset if you just tell me."  
"I, uh, I feel.' he gulped, 'it's true. I have feelings for you. I want to be with you more than as partners. I, want us to be a couple, but look I understand if you don't want to. In fact please disregard everything I just said." He covered his face in shame. She smiled, and she gently pulled his hand free from his face.  
"I'm glad. I want to be with you too Nines."  
"2B, it's just that, I don't think you understand what I mean. I, oh forget it."  
He was dying of embarrassment. He walked over to his bed and placed his pillow over his head.  
"I'll let you have some time to yourself Nines, I'm going to see if A2 is doing alright." She knew this would make him jealous again, but she really was worried for A2.   
Pod 153 took the moment to sneak out with 2B.


	5. Chapter 5

"2B."

"Yes, Pod?" She was surprised that Pod 153 still had to talk to her after.  
"This Pod believes it knows why 9S's behavior has been significantly different in the past few days from awakening."  
"He told me already, but he claims it's not what I think. What does he mean then?"

"This pod and Pod 042 believe unit 9S is sexually frustrated."  
"What?"  
"Unit 9S wishes to engage in..."  
"I know what that means!"  
"What will you do?"  
"..."  
"Pod, I'll discuss this after we go see A2."  
"Understood."

 

A2 was talking to Anemone with bandages on her left arm and leg. They both turned to look at 2B approaching.   
"2B, A2 has been discussing some of the events of the past months, as well as the state of you and 9S. I'm glad to see you all made it through."  
"Yeah, me too. Thank you Anemone, for all that you've done for us as well."  
"Oh, uh, you're welcome 2B. It's been no trouble really. You all have helped immensely here."  
"A2, I need to talk with you, if that is alright with you Anemone?"  
"Of course."

A2 turned to her twin model. It felt like looking at her reflection. They had both been through so much. A2 had seen 2B's memories, though it was hard to feel what she was feeling sometimes. It was as though 2B had tried her absolute best to hide a part of her, or at least bury it deep within her mind. A2 remembers 2B's memories being painful, sometimes incomplete looking or fuzzy. One thing was certain, she really cared about 9S's well being. He was in almost all her requests to A2. "Take care of 9S," was the constant command she left behind.

"A2."  
"What is it?"  
"I wanted to apologize about all the hardship I put you through.' There was a pause.' Yorha sent me and other E models to come look for you. I didn't like doing it, but I was selfish. You always put up a fight, and I am glad that you did. I- saw your memories as well. I intruded on something really personal and I'm sorry." It looked like 2B wanted to cry, but she bit her lip. A2 hadn't expected this. Instead, A2 looked up at her and smiled.   
"Don't beat yourself up over it you dumbass." She grabbed 2B's hands and looked very into her eyes. "I am just glad I got to meet you both. I wish things could have gone better, but this is the best outcome so far, so I guess I wouldn't just change that now would I?" It felt strange to show someone this much kindness, especially someone who looked exactly like her. She immediately went back to being her stoic self. 

"A2."

A2 felt odd, so she was quick to change the subject when it felt like things were getting too mushy.

"How's 9S?"   
Pod 153 floated into the center. "9S is exhibiting strange behavior around 2B. This pod believes he is trying to-"  
"Pod that's enough." 2B responded quickly.  
A2 raised an eyebrow, "what? Is he still upset I'm here?"  
"Not quite, since the fall of the tower and his reuniting with unit 2B, he has become more frustrated, and embarrassed around 2B."  
"Why are you telling me this Pod?"  
Pod 042 floated in from a distance, "Pod 153 is sharing information it believes friends of 9S should know. She is worried about his mental state."  
"Yeah, but this all sounds like some personal stuff. I think this is something you and him can take care of. It's none of my business." She pointed her gaze towards her younger twin.  
2B blushed, "Pod, please refrain from sharing personal information like this to others beside 9S and myself."  
"Acknowledged."

A2 bid her farewell and left for the time being. 

"Pod, why did you almost tell her about 9S? This is between him and I."  
"Yes, I am aware of that, but in my data banks, human females used to ask fellow friends for advice on handling such situations. Yorha androids are capable of having sexual intercourse with fellow companions with similar or opposite parts. Upon being built, Yorha were made to look as human as possible."

"Pod...I." Words escaped her. This was becoming uncomfortable for her, but she desired the same of him didn't she? Was his pod suggesting they..."A2 might not be the best person to ask for this sort of thing, but thank you anyway Pod."  
"You're welcome 2B."  
Pod 042 came back to his companion. "Hello 2B."  
"Hello Pod."  
"What were you and Pod 153 discussing?"  
"Uhm, we, oh, uh it was something about 9S. Nothing important. We should head back to our room for the time being."  
"This Pod is well aware of what was discussed, we can give you and 9S privacy if that is desired." Both pods floated there patiently.  
"We can help you if you have any queries about private topics. We have all the information about human mating rituals in our data banks."  
"..."  
"I see."

 

After checking up on the feral android, 2B wandered back to her room pretending she hadn't had a strange conversation with the pods. Was she really going to go through with this? She felt nervousness creeping down her spine. Her throat was heavy. 9S was busy reading some old data. He was doing his best to look distracted. Even when 2B approached him.   
"What are you reading?" She usually wouldn't have been bothered to ask him this during missions not long ago.  
"It's just some old world data about the geography of the landscape. Lot of cool stuff."  
"I see." Was she really even interested?  
"Well, I was reading some really really old data pertaining to the forming of different plate tectonics, and the reasons there are earthquakes in various regions, volcanoes and such. Really fascinating stuff." He tried to change the subject from earlier. Hopefully it worked.  
"I wonder what this region looked like before its current state? Or what could have caused the humans to go extinct?"  
"Oh. I actually know the answer to that." His tone had shifted to somewhat monotone.   
"It was data that got collected into the tower by the machines or rather N2. Humans went extinct due to a disease called the White Chlorination syndrome, then their replicants during Project Gestalt died from a disease known as the black scrawl."

"9S?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, just give me a moment." He took down his screen with data before turning over to her.  
She nodded towards both pods as they floated around the room. As if on cue, they left the room and heard a clicking sound. They locked the door.

"Hey wait a minute! What's going on?"

Before he could ask anything else, his companion had grabbed onto his face and planted her lips on his. It seems she didn't really know what she was doing, but it didn't matter. He felt the world upon him. It felt amazing, but confusing all the same. This he would definitely log into his memories, and make sure he remembered this moment forever. The pods went out to search for the third android. 

"You guys again? Why aren't you two with those two idiots?"

"We wanted to join unit A2 while 2B and 9S discussed private matters."

A2 nodded, "fine, just don't go into details. I really don't want to hear any of it."

"Acknowledged."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9S and 2B share some time together at camp.
> 
> (I might edit a few chapters in the near future. Hope to keep improving always :)   
> Hope you guys enjoy.)

Together

 

The two androids remained still on the small bed, holding each other in an embrace. 9S stroked his companions hair to the side. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek as he did once to a false version of her. She in turn grabbed his hand and repeated the gesture. Androids were created with personalities, false memories, and given a human look. 2B, his beloved partner, held the appearance of a young beautiful woman, but she looked so much like a goddess renowned by civilizations from the past. She laid there in his arms with skin equally pale to his. He on the other hand looked like a younger male, perhaps a teenager. His childish look had never done him a huge favor before, he was always treated like a misbehaved child that needed to be watched all the time and punished all the time. At the moment, it was not as much of a worry. There was plenty to keep him distracted at the time being.

He had almost never been without his Yorha uniform and neither had 2B. Today he took all the equipment off, and here he lay, free from burden in front of his partner. She had done the same. 

 

Hours had passed. 2B sat up beginning to pull her leotard back up her torso. 9S observed the smooth skin of her back. He really wanted to keep staring at it. She was beautiful, like a lunar tear. He sat up and walked over to the vase in their room. He grasped one of the flowers, cut the stem to shorten it and placed it in 2B's hair. "You look amazing 2B."  
2B blushed and hovered her palm over the flower. "Thanks Nines."  
"Say 2B?"  
"Yes Nines?"  
"I guess you had an idea of what I meant then...' he blushed. 'Guess that means we're a couple then?"  
"We made a promise to stay by each other's side long before this didn't we?" She said trying to sound serious again, but not quite answering the question directly.   
"I'll take that as a yes then." He said with a smirk. "I wish you didn't have to put your clothes on so quickly though." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just want to look at you all day long."

 

The camp was quite noisy this day. The two androids sat outside quietly, 9S couldn't keep his eyes off of his companion. There was so much excitement he wanted to share verbally, but every word escaped him, so he sat there, watching her every move. It's as though she might disappear at any given moment. He watched with a warmth in his eyes that 2B had not seen in him before. He had shown her kindness, and friendship, but this was different. 2B took the time to smile at him then gaze at the sun. It looked beautiful. She was interrupted by a tight embrace. Her partner held onto her with a peaceful look on his face.   
"You make me very happy."  
"I, I don't know what to say to that?" She looked down at him. Sadness crept into the pit of her stomach and guilt. They were free, but why did it feel like things would change for the worse at any given moment? She hugged him back, despite being out in public. She felt that in this moment, she owed him some more emotional release. She smoothed out his hair while placing her chin over his head.   
"I know you saw my message from before, and I will let you hear it again. Being with you, spending time with you-" she held her breath trying to think of that time she left him a recording in her flight unit. He had listened to it. Their fates had yet to be decided then. Though it had almost seemed like she was gone forever at the time, here they were, against all odds. 

"You two!' Anemone suddenly interrupted them. ' I didn't ever take you as being the emotional type 2B. I guess I assumed that Number 2 or A2 and you were exactly alike.' Was this a compliment? 'Anyhow, I have something for you two to do if that is okay? We need to bring in some more oil from the desert. My guys are heading out there in the trucks to gather a few gallons. A couple of my scouts said there were some machines causing trouble out there, so could you guys help guide them there."  
Why did she have to interrupt this moment, 9S thought to himself. He was happy regardless, because he had 2B by his side. Though he didn't really feel like fighting to be honest. Not since his time alone. This was going to be a huge pain.  
"You know we could probably just take the truck ourselves and deal with the machines. I can hack remember?"  
"Right. Then you two can go ahead and take the truck, do you know how to drive it?"  
"We've had to learn things on the fly. We can figure it out."  
"Then you both can head out soon. I will give you some supplies for the desert."  
"Alright, thank you Anemone," the young scanner replied with gratitude, despite being interrupted. 

 

It had taken a bit of time, but they had gotten the truck to move. It needed some kind of fuel before the androids fixed it up entirely. 9S was driving, but he felt a bit too short for the seat. He placed his jacket underneath him. "If you want I could drive Nines."   
"I can do it I promise," he looked embarrassed again. 2B chuckled. 2B, chuckled!  
"2B, I haven't seen you laugh like this before. It's, please I want to see you do it again!"  
He looked desperate almost. She folded a bit and looked a bit flushed. "I, we should keep on with our mission right now."  
"2Beeee!" He had become more familiar with her over time, but after their hours of intimacy together at camp, he felt he could loosen up around her a bit more. It only took a few hours, but engaging in that state of closeness was more than just sharing time together, it was something very different, very special. It gave him a spark of confidence. She liked that she was seeing a different side of him at the moment. She felt herself loosening up with him as well. He took her moment of embarrassment to cusp her face in his palm. He reached up to her face and kissed her on the mouth. She reciprocated.


	7. Chapter 7

Pascal

 

A2 was on her way to see how Pascal was doing. It pained her to see him gone. He was still around, but he was an entirely new person. She wanted to make sure he wasn't alone. If he was, she'd introduce herself and offer to help him with anything. Maybe he'd still be interested in learning new things. She'd offer to fetch him books and other data. A2 felt a sense of guilt and a need to repay him for everything that happened. He asked her to kill him or wipe his memories, but they were the same thing right? She killed a part of him. 

Upon entering the village, the first thing A2 noticed was that the whole village had been cleaned up. The dead bodies that once littered the place were gone.   
"Oh hello there young android, you're the second one I've seen come around these parts in a while...Say, you're not going to kill me are you? I mean, I don't have anything to offer in the moment, but I am pretty good at building things if you need anything."  
Was he asking her to spare him? Regardless, A2 felt saddened by his words, she bit her lip at his kind gesture. He still remained himself, even after forgetting who he was.  
"It's alright Pas- I mean it's alright. I just came to see if anyone was living in these parts. I'm just searching for some supplies is all."  
"Oh alright. Well, I'm happy to help you search if you'd like."  
"My name is A2 by the way, if you need anything here as well, let me know okay?"  
"Oh uh sure thing. That is rather kind of you Miss A2."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Is there anyone else here with you? Like other machines I mean."  
"Oh no, but a few weeks ago some machines did come through here. They seemed peaceful enough. Well they bought some spare parts from me. I was selling all sorts of things that were left behind here. There were a lot of machine arms, legs and cores. Someone like me had no use for these parts so I sold them off. I made a decent amount from it."  
"I see." So that's where all the villagers went. The whole village looked like it had gone through a major cleanup.   
"Yeah."  
"Hey Pascal- I mean, shit."  
"Pascal?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"It's alright, I don't really have a name I guess. It's strange, the android I met months ago called me that as well. It has a really familiar ring to it. Have we met before Miss A2?"

A2 looked down at the ground, a tear flowing out of the corner of her eye. This wasn't the moment to get emotional again. "I."  
Pascal stared at her with his expressionless metal face. If he had been capable, perhaps he'd be curious and questioning at the moment, but he didn't. He remained there looking at the android tear up quietly.   
"It's okay A2, I suspect I may have forgotten some things I guess. It was very nice meeting some polite androids for a change though. Please visit more often if you wish."  
"Pascal."  
"That name, it has a nice ring to it when you say it. I think I'd like to keep that name from now on if that's alright?"

"Yeah. It does have a nice ring to it." A2 smiled. She had done a lot of terrible things in the past. Many machines died at her hands, innocent ones. It would never wipe away those memories, and she knew it would never clean her soul, but from now on she felt that she should do right, she should atone for her sins. 

 

 

Emil

 

There was a strange splashing sound in the distance. Was it water? No, it felt dry, and though it had weight, it felt lighter than water. It was the sound of sand blowing away in the dust storm. The wind was howling again.   
It had been several months now since he last saw a glimpse of his friends again. Maybe that was a different Emil. Some of them shared memories, but his memories were all still scattered. If even for a moment, they seemed really happy together, but Emil was not done on Earth. Some of his clones still remained there, buried under masses of dirt and sand. It felt like he wouldn't be able to go yet, not without assembling himself whole again, or maybe he still had to finish selling things to people who needed goods. Whichever came first.  
He rolled himself out of the sands, spewing grains caught in his mouth. He looked in all directions, but all he saw was darkness. The sandstorm was still blowing over. It would be a while. Rolling was no good here, so he began bouncing his way over mounds and mounds. It felt like an endless struggle up the slippery sand. 

By the time he had gotten to the top of the mound, the wind had begun to subside. He stared in all directions. There were so many places to go here. He remembered journeying through this desert long ago with his friends, but what was it for again? The sound of laughter suddenly filled his senses and then a woman yelling at...A book? It was a sudden memory, and all that he could think of was the name Kaine.  
"Kaine, Kaine, Kaine, Kaine?" He rolled off in the west direction. It was there that he saw a vehicle with two androids. He didn't have his shop ready unfortunately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter :)

Enemies

 

"Hey, 2B?" 2B was quietly spacing out it seemed.

"Yeah?"

"Before we get to our location, I wanted to ask you, there's a temple around here right?"  
"..."  
"I remember it, after getting my memories back and all. I know what it means to you, but every time we came to the desert, you always tried to keep your cool. I just wanted to say that it's alright. I just wanted to remind you that I hold nothing against you, truly. I forgave you a long time ago. I-I'm sorry for bringing it up."  
"No, it's okay 9S." She looked sad, but she smiled anyway. "Thank you."

"Since the sand starts to get really slippery further up ahead, we should just park the car here don't ya think?"  
"Wait a minute, Anemone said there were some machines in the area, at least that's the intel she got. I don't see anything. That might be for the best, I didn't feel like fighting anyway."  
"Now that you mention it, it feels really quiet around here.' 2B looked around cautiously. 'It might just be my imagination."  
An explosion nearby caused them to suddenly get into a fighting stance. "Be cautious 2B." He leaped in front of her as if to protect her from whatever the danger was. Unfortunately, the pods weren't around to assist them at the moment.

A small wave of machines came forward. A few of them were saying things like, "mother" "father", the strangest one yet was, 'I don't want to do this."   
"What the hell are they trying-"  
9S hacked into a few of them to remote control them. He managed to see into a few of their thoughts, "it's a trap, run!"  
"A trap? Wait, 2B, we have to get out of here!"  
Suddenly a wave of electricity hit them from an various directions. They felt their limbs go numb, and then they saw darkness. 

 

The floor felt cold; it was cement. The area felt cold a well. 2B was reawakening slowly, but all she could think of was where 9S was at the moment. "9S!" She sat up with a jerk, but realized her clothes were gone and her limbs tied. A female voice came up from behind her.  
"I see you Yorha trash are awake." It was an android, a resistance member?  
"Where's 9S?! Tell me right now!"  
"Don't worry, he is doing well for now. I wanted to make sure you both were comfortable to start with, cause after this, it's only going to get worse for you."  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Shut up you stupid machine!" The android kicked 2B in the face. 2B fell with a thud. It took her a while to realize what she meant, but she had to make sure.  
"We're...androids as well.' She panted breathlessly. 'we're not machines."  
"Don't lie to me you machine scum. We discovered what you are. You're made from machine cores, that makes you bastards machines!" Her words were like venom. She wandered over to a table where she grabbed 2B's clothes. "Though I must say, your clothes sure are fancy. I think they would look great on other people though. Everything on you scum is worth selling."   
2B had to find 9S. She laid on the floor, a pang of sadness washed over her. What if he died? What if they didn't see each other again? No, it couldn't end like this. Fellow androids had turned against them, but how? How did they find out about their black boxes? It didn't matter now if they had been allies, once her limbs were free, they would pay for what they were doing.

9S awoke feeling cold air and the sound of someone whistling. It was a female and male android. They watched him from the corner, "We see that you're awake now." They said calmly. 9S was still confused, "Where's 2B? Is she safe?"  
"Oh she's safe and secured to make sure she doesn't leave."  
"What?!' 9S felt himself waking up more, his limbs were tied and his clothes were missing as well.  
"Don't trouble yourself, we tied your arms really tight."  
"You bastards, I'll kill you." The android pair looked at each other only for the female to nod her head to the male android. He walked over and began kicking him in the chest.  
"Why the hell are you doing this?" He managed to spit out. He could care less what their reasoning was, if they hurt 2B, he'd kill them all.   
"We're doing this because you Yorha are nothing but machines in disguise. You may look like androids, but you're nothing but goddamn machines."   
After all he had been through, 9S could not let himself succumb to some stupid androids, he plotted even as he was tied. He may have been tied, but his fingers could still move. He was sending a message to his pod. He hoped there was a signal in the area for her to be able to read his desperate plea.

 

2B laid on the ground, the female android began to rant to her about how many of her comrades had died at the hands of machines, and soon she began sharpening a knife. 2B felt helpless under her tied arms. She kept wiggling her legs in hopes that she would come loose. The resistance member walked over and began trailing the knife down the tied androids throat. She sliced a piece of her skin with it. Blood trailed a bit from her neck. 2B closed her eyes and breathed steadily until she heard gunshots and the sound of a struggle going on next door. The android in her room scoffed and got her weaponry ready, "don't think you Yorha will make it out of this. Nobody is coming to save you." It was then that a blade pierced through her chest. A2 and the pods had come to save them, and trailing right behind was 9S. He pushed his way forward.   
"2B!" He rushed to the tied android.   
"Nines!"  
"Your neck has taken some damage, I'll quickly patch you up. I found some bandages. Oh 2B!" He seemed distraught.  
"Hey calm down 9S, 2B will be okay." A2 put her hand on 9S's shoulder. "We'll take her back to the resistance camp and perform maintenance there."  
"The resistance camp! Fat chance! What if others were working together with these assholes? What if Anemone is involved."  
A2 lost her patience, and slapped him in the face. "Anemone may not even have been aware of this alright! She would never do this to anyone. These people were just off the deep end here. I've met some of them before.' She looked away in disgust, 'they treat machines like they are nothing but garbage, just like I used to. Anemone isn't like that."  
9S looked embarrassed, "Let's just get out of here."  
"Yeah well there are more of these assholes outside, we'll have to be careful, but I can help with that." She grabbed her sword and walked off ahead of the group, Pod 042 followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Underground

“2B how are you feeling?” The young android looked at his partners neck.  
“I'm fine Nines. It's just a small wound. I can still fight and get us out of here.”  
9S reached up to kiss 2B on the forehead.  
“I'll stay ahead of you for now, let me do the fighting. You just stay back.”  
“Nines I can...”  
“I said stay back!' The young android retorted. 'Sorry... I just don't want you to get hurt again. Please believe in me 2B.”  
“Nines.”  
9S felt bad for snapping at her like that, but after all they'd been through, he didn't want to lose 2B again. He was more than capable. He was tired of being treated like a child. Looking around quickly, he found 2B's clothes and handed them to her with an apologetic look on his face. “We should try to find a way out of here quick. I have my sword, but I wasn't able to find yours on the way in. The quickest way to get through them is probably with my hacking.”  
Pod 153 spoke up, “I have found a route to the nearest exit. There is an elevator down the hall to the right. We are currently underground.”  
They dashed out ready to fight, 9S stood ahead of 2B in what appeared to be some kind of tunnel. It was humid down this far underground. 2B felt of little use, but a metal pipe she dismantled from a wall would help for the time being. An android caught sight of them and quickly dashed towards them with 2B's sword. They both hid behind some machine parts while the android approached cautiously. “Come out you scum!”  
9S face twisted in anger. He didn't have time for this. As soon as the android got within range, he'd hack and destroy him. 2B watched her partner, equally ready to fight. This felt like a side of him she had not seen before. His fierce gaze and the absolute hatred made her feel like she was partly to blame. As soon as the android stepped into range, 9S readied himself to start hacking away. The sound of gunshots distracted him suddenly. Pod 153 floated in front of its companions while also holding 2B's blade, “this pod will defend units 9S and 2B.”

 

A2 swung her blade at two androids who fell to the ground. Pod 042 helped clear the way. “This pod recommends unit A2 wait for unit 2B and 9S at this point. This pod worries for his friends.”  
“Aw that's so sweet of you. I guess you're right. I'll wait for them. There might be more ahead.” There was a clattering sound close by that suddenly jolted A2. “What the hell was that noise?”  
Pod scanned the area, “it appears there are machine lifeforms in the area. They appear to not be an immediate threat.”  
A2 walked over to a gated areas filled with machines. A few of them covered their heads and cowered over the android's appearance. “Please don't hurt us. Please don't hurt us.”  
Meanwhile some were asking to be killed on the spot. “Kill us please.”  
“...”

 

“Alright 2B, lets make our way out. There should be an elevator up ahead.” 9S spoke as he ran.  
“A2 should be up ahead, there are machine life forms in the area.' Pod 153 stated. 'They appear to be harmless.”

The androids approached the area on their map only to find A2 near a broken metal gate and the dirty android escorting out a bunch of machines. She turned around to find 2B and 9S watching her. 

“I'm letting these guys out, they're coming with us.”  
“We don't have time for this!” 9S said with an annoyed look.  
“You don't have to wait for me if you don't want to. I am letting these guys out.”  
“Fine, now lets get the hell out of here before they send reinforcements. We have to tell Anemone about this.”  
“Right."


	10. Chapter 10

Wandering

“We're still in the desert.” 9S reported.  
The trio was now above ground with a group of machines joining them.  
“There doesn't seem to be any hostiles in the area...that we know of. There are androids within a sixteen kilometer radius.. I just hope they aren't going to come after our asses. There are no other machine life forms aside from them.” He pointed to the group of machines in their group.  
The machines were still cowering as if at any moment their lives would end. It was hard to trust an android.  
A2 looked at them with a look of guilt. “You guys can leave now.” She didn't really know where to take them. They started wandering off in different directions.  
“We have to finish our mission,' 2B interrupted, 'Anemone is still waiting on us for that.”  
“Forget it!' 9S responded agitated. 'members of the resistance just kidnapped us and held us captive. She wants her oil so much, she can just send others to do her work for her.”  
A2 jumped in with a scowl, “we agreed to report to her, are you still blaming her for this?”  
“You sure do seem to be defending her. What if she was involved?” 9S looked her in the eyes with the hatred he seemed to have for her before.  
“I defend her because I've known her longer than you have.”  
“Fine. Let's head back to the resistance camp. I just want to make it clear here that we are not finishing this mission.' He looked over to 2B. 'We have to keep our guard up with everyone we know from now on. You and I will have to search for a new place to live outside the camp.”  
2B appeared to have a somber expression, but nodded in agreement.  
“Alright Nines.”  
“Pod, patch us through to Anemone.”

 

The rusted vehicle still sat parked in the area they had left it. It was much quicker to walk on foot, but they had to return what they took while coming back empty handed. A2 ran ahead of the couple with Pod 042 following alongside her. 

 

Anemone greeted the trio at the camp sternly. “I apologize for what you two have gone through. I will send others to get the oil out in the desert. I was not aware of the existence of these rebellious groups. We do not condone that kind of behavior and if we catch anyone going against the Resistance and treating comrades this way, we will have them punished severely. You should rest up and get patched up if you need to do so.”  
“Thank you Anemone.”

9S turned to 2B and grabbed her arm gently, “listen 2B, I think we should rest for a few hours then start heading out to find somewhere else to stay. Even if not everyone here is an enemy, I don't want to risk us getting into more problems.” 

“Nines, I'll join you if this is what you want.”  
The Pods joined in, “we'll join you two as well.”  
“Of course.” 2B reached over to her pod and began petting.

 

 

It took over a day to finally leave the camp and settle into a nearby area. There was a tall building west of the resistance camp that was was sturdy enough. There were plenty of empty rooms to choose from. The couple chose a spacious room on the third floor with a wide window opening.  
“We can place the lunar tears by the window Nines.” 2B said while holding a blanket she had brought from the camp. Anemone was only slightly upset at their departure from the camp, but she gave them supplies as thanks for all they had done.  
“Keep in touch with us and we will do the same.” She and a few others waived to them as they left. 

The couple didn't have a comfortable bed like at camp or even like the ones on the bunker, but the blankets they spread on the floor of their room was enough. 9S sat cheerfully on the blanket bed and then fell on his back. 2B missed seeing his playful side. Lately he had been more serious; his personality had nearly changed. She walked over to sit beside him. She began to remove her boots to do the same. She laid back on the ground next to him. They both stared at the ceiling as if they weren't certain of what came next.


	11. Chapter 11

Nightmares

 

2B was asleep while Nines watched her curled up in a blanket. He placed his arm around her waist then slowly trailed his fingers up to her face. The sun was out bringing the warmth into their quiet room. It had been snowing a bit, but the skies had begun clearing again. He reached up to kiss her cheek.  
2B began quivering in her sleep. “2B whats wrong?” She awoke suddenly with tears in her eyes. She looked around only to find 9S looking back at her. The young female turned her head away.  
“2B are you okay?”  
“Nines...I'm so sorry,” Her tears flowed down her cheeks. She had begun to have a nightmare.

“I'm right here with you I promise I wont leave your side.”  
The pods came into sight and began blurting messages, “Unit 2B's black box currently-”  
“Shut up pod!”  
He hugged her. It seemed that she was stuck on some sort of past memory. She was reliving the moment and would not snap out of it. 

“I hurt you so many times Nines.”  
“2B...you know none of that matters to me any more. Please talk to me.”  
“Nines...I hurt you...and I pretended like you were a nuisance. I pushed you aside, I treated you so cruelly, I don't deserve to be alive.” She was quivering as if the emotions she had suppressed for so long had finally come flooding back.  
2B let go of 9S's hold to walk over to her sword. In her hands she held onto it tightly and pointed it towards herself.  
“2B! What the hell are you doing?! Stop!”  
He yanked the sword from her and held her down.  
“Pod shut her down now!”  
“Affirmative.”  
“2B you promised me, you promised me you wouldn't leave me.” He hugged her motionless body. Hacking into her memory banks seemed like the only way to get her to calm down. His confidence faltered as he held an idea of what kind of memories he would be seeing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. :)

Memories

  
  


It was quiet.  
Slowly she began to come back.  
The female android was weeping.  
“Where are you? Please, it's me Nines, I want to help please.”  
“...”

A memory appeared in her hacking space.  
“Goodbye 2B. Goodbye 2B. Good...bye 2...”  
It kept repeating in his voice over and over on loop. 

Another memory flashed before him, “The time I got to spend with you was kind of fun.”  
He pushed through her hacking space following her cries.

Her memories came flowing by suddenly, then came to a halt. There were images of him dying at her hands. She had pierced his body with her blade countless times and sliced through his skull. There were even a few times he had fought back and injured her. 

Another memory flashed, “I order you to bring down the subject. He is guilty of hacking into the bunkers server room.”

“2B! I'm here. It's me, Nines.” He tried to ignore her memories as they came forward.  
He had to keep his guard up in case.  
The weeping was continuous until he made it into a room filled with 9S bodies. They laid scattered on the floor in different positions that they died in.  
“2B! Please answer me!”  
A final memory appeared, it was the day they had been together. They were kissing while lying in bed together. The memory stopped.  
9S turned to see 2B crouched on the floor holding her head as she wept. He ran to her with caution.  
“I'm right here. You don't have to face this alone you know that.”  
The female android turned to look at him with her teary eyes. “Nines I hurt you so many times.' she wiped her face, 'I don't deserve happiness by your side.”  
“That's not true. I want you here with me. You were forced to do this. You didn't have a choice. I don't care that you were cold to me. I know that you cared about me after all those times.”  
He embraced her. He rubbed her shoulders gently only to steal a kiss.  
2B smiled lightly with a face drenched in tears. “Nines, that day...”  
“Which day?”  
“The day we were together. I hold that day very fondly in my memory. I didn't know how you felt about me before, it hurt so much to not know what you felt towards me. I used to think it was a ritual androids could never partake in, but when you held me in your arms, I felt like this world was nothing but a bad faded memory.  
9S smiled wide, “Oh Toobs.”  
“Toobs?”  
“You don't like the name?”  
“No its not that... I like it.”  
“I'm glad.' He locked his hand in hers and slowly lifted her up. 'I'll always be with you 2B, and I want the same with you. I want you by my side always. You don't have to face this alone.”  
She smiled back at him.  
“Come on, we should leave here for now. Lets get back to the outside.”

 

Upon waking up, 9S immediately kissed his companion. “2B, I'll be here with you from now on, because I love you more than anything.”  
She turned to look at him as they lay side by side. She pressed her forehead to his.


End file.
